08 April 1997
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1997-04-08 ;Comments *Peel plays the intro to Flipper at the beginning of the programme. *Peel plays a track from Cagney And Lacee covering Henry Gibson's For The Sake Of The Children. *Peel mentions that Greengate is a Japanese/Irish duo featuring Johnnie Fingers, who was the co-founder of the Boomtown Rats. Sessions *Prolapse #3. Recorded: 1997-03-16 Tracklisting *unknown: Flipper (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits (65 TV Themes! From The 50's And 60's)) TeeVee Toons @ *''JP - "Well I think I need a few moments to detumesce after that..."'' *Servotron: Speak + Spell (7" - Servotron 9000) Drug Racer @ *Dreadzone: Earth Angel (Radio Edit) (CD Single) Virgin *Prolapse: Slash Stroke Oblique (session) *Palace Music: Come In (CD - Lost Blues And Other Songs) Domino *Alex Gopher: Super Disco (v/a CD - Super Discount) Different @ :(Mark Ratcliffe Breakfast show trailer) *Shellac: The Rambler Song (shared 7" with Mule - Soul Sound) Laff & Go *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Better Rooms... (CD - Barafundle) Fontana :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Thievery Corporation: The Foundation (2xLP - Sounds From The Thievery Hi-Fi) Eighteenth Street Lounge Music @ *Cagney And Lacee: For The Sake Of The Children (CD - Six Feet Of Chain) No. 6 *Prolapse: Deanshanger (session) *Manifold: Aliend Killed My Battery (CD - Novosibersk) Transsiberian *DX1: Joyful Dub (12" - Dubwise E.P) Cruise International @ :(news) *Inter: Happy Ending (CD Single) Pet Sounds *Photek: Ni - Ten - Ichi - Ryu (CD Single) Science @ *Prolapse: Outside Of It (session) *Dummy Run: Birthday Suit (CD - Dummy Run) Hot Air *Butterflies Of Love: Rob A Bank (7") Coffeehouse :(An American Werewolf In London Audio Movie Radio One trailer) *Chance McDermott: Dark Clouds (12" - Cataclysm) Sativae @ :(JP: 'And here's one for Sheila Gilhooly of Stowmarket. (Peel plays the wrong record for a few seconds) No not that one, of Stowmarket and the world') Sheila Gilhooly is actually Peel's wife, who is affectionately known as the Pig. *Four Brothers: Siya Zviriko (CD - The Hits Of The Four Brothers Volume 2) Zimbabwe *Ah Club: Turmoil (CD - Kiss The Sky Goodbye) Shrimper @ *''track cuts off, John wonders if the static problem has returned'' *Cable: Bluebirds Are Blue (CD - When Animals Attack) Infectious :(Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Shakta: Inner Polarity (CD - Silicon Trip) Dragonfly @ *Prolapse: Place Called Clock (session) @ *Greengate: Metaphysical Vibration (CD - Metaphysical Vibration) Fuzzy Box *Survival Soundz: Dub Is Dub (v/a CD - Land Of Baboon) Silent @/# *Tracks marked @ available on File 2 *End of track marked # available on File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-H08736XXXXXX-0200A0 *2) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE341 *3) 1997-04-xx Peel Show LE346 ;Length *1) 1:49:26 *2) 1:32:14 (47:54 on) *3) 1:31:42 (to 1:54) ;Others *1) Recordings at the British Library *2) Created from LE341 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 341 *3) Created from LE346 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April 1997 Lee Tape 346 ;Available *1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8736/2) *2,3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Available online